FIGS. 1A and 1B are diagrams illustrating an electromagnetic clip 1 disclosed by TW Patent No. 1244242. The electromagnetic clip 1 includes a conductor 10 and an insulator 11 that sheaths the conductor 10. The conductor 10 is formed by flat copper plate stamping, and has one end that is an elongated ring portion 100 for inserting a pin (not shown) therein, and the other end that is a strip element 101 with two electrically connecting parts 101a and 101b, and an extension interface 102 is positioned perpendicular to the elongated ring portion 100 between the two ends. The strip element 101 is exposed from the insulator 11 for connecting other circuits (not shown).
However, in the electromagnetic clip 1 of the prior art, the conductor 10 is formed by copper plate stamping, so copper surrounding the conductor 10 will need to be removed. As a result, most of material for making the copper plate is wasted. The cost of manufacturing is thus not economical.
Furthermore, considering an RCA socket 1′ of the prior art shown in FIG. 1C, a conductor 10′ is also formed by copper plate stamping, which has the same problem of material waste.
Therefore, there is a need for a salutation that overcomes this problem.